


Eternity in Her Eyes

by dhazellouise



Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Holy Potter is cursed to be reborn again and again after she turns her back to the Deathly Hallows. Now, she is reborn as Bonnie Bennett, wherein an accident unlocks her memories of her previous lives. With the Deathly Hallows place on the most dangerous creatures in her new world, Bonnie makes it her mission to retrieve them with the help of the supernatural army she gathers.
Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203443
Kudos: 5





	Eternity in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you are wondering why I am reposting my fics, its because I deleted all of my fics when my mental health went spiraling out of control. Most of my fics have been deleted and now I am reposting those fics that only contains G to T rating and M rating that doesn't have some questionable premise. To those who dare repost my other stories without my permission shall be cursed and struck by some terrible ailment that she/he wished they were dead. I invoke the dark creatures of the ether or void to see the curse uphold forevermore.)

  
"You have forsaken the Deathly Hallows, Holy Potter," Death tells her grimly. "You should not have done that. When you reunite the three Deathly Hallows, you have become the Master of Death...and as Master, it is your obligation to protect and keep the Hallows with you. Instead you have cast aside the Hallows and broken the Elder Wand. Now, you have activated the curse. A curse that will serve as a reminder that you should never have forsaken your position as a Master of Death. Thus, for one hundred life cycles, you will undergo a trial. Every time you are born in another universe, your only objective Holy Potter is to reunite the Hallows and keep them safe with you at all times until that life cycle ends. Failure to do so will result in you reliving that life cycle again until you have completed your task. However, this task won't be easy...for you have to retrieve the Hallows from the most dangerous creatures of the universe. Consider it as proper punishment for not fully using the Hallows like you are supposed to do."

"I never want to be the Master of Death to begin with," Holy Potter states, frowning. "I don't want the power. That's why I did what I thought was best to prevent anyone else from using the Hallows at that time. So I left the Resurrection stone in the Forbidden Forest, then broke the Elder Wand and cast it aside. The only thing I kept is the invisibility cloak."

"Fortunately for you, by keeping the invisibility cloak, you only have two Deathly Hallows to find every time you are reborn. The cloak will remain with you. Sadly, both the resurrection stone and the Elder Wand will end up in the hands of the powerful beings of the universe you are born into. Your task is to retrieve these two Hallows and reunite all three of them once again. So I advised that you plan ahead before you seek these dangerous opponents. You might even have to bring an army if you have to."

"An army? How do I even do that when I might not be reborn in a Universe without magic?" Holy asks.

"Despite being cursed to complete this task for a hundred life cycles, you are still the Master of Death. As such, you still retain the partial power as Master, wherein you are able to perform magic and use the imperius curses even without the wand."

"Well, that's great then," Holy says, "At least, I won't have trouble amassing an army just to defeat some powerful creature who is keeping one of the Hallows hostage."

"That's not the only thing you need to know."

"There is more?" Holy frowns.

"Yes, apart from the things I mentioned, when you are reborn, you will suffer another set back. You won't remember anything of your previous lives until you have managed to unlock your memories in your mind."

" _Lovely._ Another thing to look forward to," Holy remarks, unable to hide her sarcasm.

"You don't have to worry about this however," Death informs her. "When I believe you to be ready to fulfill your task, I will find a way to make you remember."

"And how will you do that?"

"I have a lot of ways. Near Death experiences is one among many to jar your memories."

Holy Potter doesn't like the sound of that. **Not one bit.**

* * *

* * *

Mason Lockwood covered his face with his blood-stained hands. His entire body was trembling. Even as he sat there in the waiting room, he couldn't stop shaking.

 _I tried to stop the bleeding….but there was too much blood._ He thought as he sat there with his hands pressed to his face. _I can't do anything else but put pressure on the wound and wait for the paramedics...I should have done more, but I didn't know what else to do..._

He didn't even know why he was still waiting there. Mason was not a relative of the person currently being operated on, but he was just the passenger of the car that had crashed the other vehicle after Brady had tried to avoid a stag on the road.

It happened so fast and without warning that it felt so unreal. Even until now, Mason could hardly believe what happened.

He had been watching the side of the road before the accident. Mason was certain that the stag hadn't come out of the dark woods. Instead the animal had appeared out of thin air that caused a collision when his friend, Brady, tried to avoid it.

.

_The sun had set two hours ago and all Mason Lockwood could see was the forest outside the car window._

_"I'm sure Jule's and the rest of the pack is going to be happy to see you again, Mason," Brady Summers glanced at his friend with a grin. "And here we thought that you have left us all behind to gallivant around the world in search for a best place to surf."_

_"I might enjoy backpacking in other countries and chasing the waves somewhere else, but I always find my way back. There is nothing like - **LOOK OUT**!" Mason shouted the warning as he saw the white stag on the road that had appeared out of nowhere._

_However, Mason's warning caused Brady to suddenly swerve and tried to avoid the stag. As a result, their car went to the opposite lane and crashed head first into the oncoming vehicle travelling on the other side._

_There was a deafening crash and the sound of metal groaning as the hood of their car was forcefully bent from the force of the impact. His seatbelt held him fast as the car jolted. Mason momentarily saw the windshield shatter into pieces. Then, there was a shower of broken glass, which cut some parts of his skin._

.

Mason rubbed a hand over his face, uncaring that he was smearing blood all over himself. He didn't even know whose blood it belonged to now. His or the sixteen year old girl he had managed to pull out from the wrecked car before it was engulfed in flames.

Flames that were unnatural.

Even as Mason recalled the burning black flames, he could only feel coldness creeping up his spine.

Nothing about the entire accident felt right.

Mason remembered how Brady had tried to save the girl's father, but the man was already dead. The driver's side of the car was half flattened and the man had simply died instantly upon impact.

The girl, however, had suffered a wound to the head and a broken leg.

She had been bleeding a lot from both her injuries. Her leg most of all where Mason had seed the broken bone sticking out from a large open wound on her right thigh.

.

_"Brady, call 911!" Mason said frantically as he tried to staunch the bleeding with his hands, but the blood was still gushing excessively from the wound. It looked like an artery might have been cut._

_The girl wasn't moving but he could see the rise and fall of her chest which assured Mason that the girl was still alive._

_"I think we better leave, Mason." Brady stated instead to him, "I don't think the police will believe us when we explain what happened. They will probably assumed that we were both drunk or high on drugs because there is no way they will -"_

_Mason cut him off. He couldn't even believe what his friend was about to say._

_"THE GIRL IS STILL ALIVE AND I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE! YOU MIGHT NOT CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HER BUT I DO! SO JUST CALL THE GODDAMN AMBULANCE BRADY! " Mason shouted angrily._

_**I don't want to be responsible for another person's death.** He thought._

.

Mason stared at his blood-stained hands. Still lost in that moment when he had been so afraid of the girl dying.

He never liked the sight of blood. It reminded him of his first kill that triggered his werewolf curse.

The moment when he had lost a part of himself. The human part.

Mason was still staring at his hands when he heard someone approached.

It turned out it was Brady when Mason listened to him say, "I'm finished cooperating with the police investigation. I am off the hook since I tested negative for drug and alcohol use...and by the way, I finally learned the name of the people whom we crashed into."

At his last statement, Mason's head instantly snapped up to look at his friend.

"The one who was driving, the girl's father, was named Rudy Hopkins," Brady informed him.

Mason frowned when he heard that name. It sounded familiar.

"And the girl?" He asked Brady.

"Her name is Bonnie Ben -"

Brady wasn't able to finish because the entire room was suddenly plunged into complete darkness. All the lights turned off and the voices of the people inside the waiting room turned hushed.

Using their supernatural eyesight, both Mason and Brady glanced at each other in confusion before they looked around the room.

"That's odd,"

Mason could hear someone mutter.

"What do you think is the cause of this unexpected power outage?" One person asked while another said, "When is the backup generator even going to kick in?"

However, before Mason could hear anyone's answer. His supernatural hearing managed to pick up the sound of running feet and gasping breaths from the door that led to the Operating Room.

He turned towards the sound just in time to see the entrance door of the Operating Room burst open and a familiar girl came running out of it, wearing nothing but a green sheet that was used to cover someone during an surgical operation.

Mason's mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of the girl, who should be lying on the OR table getting operated on instead of running out of there.

Then, as the girl continued to run, a bunch of people came pouring out of the door after her and shouting, "Someone stop her! She is in no condition to be running about like that!"

He could only watched in utter astonishment at the sight of the entire OR team coming after the girl with their scalpels and a syringe full of anesthesia.

The girl was running towards his and Brady's direction and as the girl neared them, Mason instantly noticed her glowing green eyes and the strange scar on her forehead.

A scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

At first, Mason assumed that the girl might not even know him and Brady at all, considering she was unconscious most of the time after the car accident. So he was quite surprised when the girl suddenly directed those eerie glowing eyes at him and his friend while she said, "We are leaving now!"

It was an order, which both Mason and Brady instinctively followed without question.

And that was the start of it all.

One moment, Mason and Brady were just watching the girl get chased by a bunch of doctors and scrub nurses, and the next thing they knew, they were running alongside her and out the hospital, where Brady hotwired a car before all three of them jumped inside and swiftly drove away from that godforsaken placed, like Death itself was hounding their footsteps.

The events happened so fast that both Mason and Brady didn't have time to consider the reason why they were following the girl's order to begin with, like she was the boss of them.

"Where are we heading?" Brady dared to ask the girl an hour after their impromptu escape of the hospital.

The girl had been oddly silent since they started their journey. Yet both Mason and Brady were wise enough to keep their questions to themselves.

There was something about the girl that completely unsettled them both, especially when they both realized that her previous injuries were gone. It appeared like it had healed on its own and without leaving any scars as far as they could see, except for the odd-shaped scar in her forehead.

They both knew that she wasn't a vampire considering that she didn't burst into flames the moment she stepped outside the hospital with no traces of a daylight ring in any of her fingers.

Apart from that, Mason found the girl's green eyes simply unnerving. It seemed to glow every once in a while. Her irises glowed green but Mason noted the way a white halo lit up around her pupils. A kind of unknown and dangerous power that prickled both his and Mason senses in warning.

The sight of those eyes made Mason feel like he was in the presence of someone ancient. The mystery girl had eyes that were older than her biological age. And deep within him, Mason's subconscious told him to be wary of her.

In fact, both he and Brady were afraid to even question her as to the reason they were even there until a moment ago.

"Mystic Falls," was the girl's flat response.

Mason quickly perked up at the name of the place he once called home.

"Why are we heading there?" He asked tentatively. He didn't want to ask her, but curiosity got the better off him.

"I need to retrieve something from my old home and also because I plan to _recruit_ other people," the girl replied.

"Recruit other people for what?"

This time it was Brady who boldly asked.

His friend was by far the braver one it seemed.

"I will reveal all my plans after I have gathered the people who would help me fulfill my task," the girl informed them. "So don't bother to ask me that question again. All you need to know is that Mystic Falls won't be the last place we are going to visit. I also intend to go to Portland, Oregon and New Orleans, Louisiana to complete my recruitment plans and I have decided that both of you could take turns driving me to my destinations."

After hearing her words, Mason and Brady didn't even protest, much less utter a sound. They decided right then and there to just keep their mouths shut while silently wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

**Nova Scotia, Canada**

_"It begins,"_ a disembodied voice said to him as the desiccated effects slowly left his body.

As his entire body unfroze, he could finally feel something pressed in his hand.

It felt like a stick.

 _"The Elder wand,"_ the mysterious voice informed him.

He tightened his grip around the wand. The moment he did, he suddenly felt the surge of overwhelming power rushing through him.

A power that was both familiar and new to him.

Something that he could harness and use to exact his revenge.

At the thought, Silas slowly allowed himself to grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [bloomsburry-dhazel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)
> 
> SERIES
> 
> __


End file.
